Autos, choques y semáforos
by Hessefan
Summary: Goto asintió encontrándole, como siempre, un poco de lógica a uno de los sermones tocapelotas de Masayoshi. La idea de ser una especie de Robin era hilarante además de humillante. Recordó por qué estaba allí: una persecución que pudo haber sido fatal, un semáforo en rojo y un auto aplastándolo. El chico había llegado corriendo a la guardia del hospital.


**Autos, choques y semáforos**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Samurái Flamenco no me pertenece, todo es de Hideyuki Kurata y Takahiro Omori.  
**Prompt**: 006. Autos chocadores [Fandom Insano]  
**Advertencias**: lo escribí después de ver el capítulo dos, así que… nada, eso. Lo considero una advertencia XD

**Extensión**: 2740 palabras.

* * *

No encontraba razones válidas para justificar la reticencia a hablar de su pasado, quizás porque el chico le caía bien, aunque fuera un imbécil y sus sermones pudieran ser un poco —bastante— tocapelotas.

—Fue solo… un paraguas, Masayoshi —reprochó, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Ese día fue solo un paraguas, pero si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacía, ¿quién sabe? Quizás hoy sería un auto y no un simple paraguas.

Goto asintió encontrándole, como siempre, un poco de lógica a uno de los sermones tocapelotas de Masayoshi.

—¿Tú también tienes un pasado oscuro, Goto-san?

El aludido tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. A Masayoshi podía darle _algo_ si llegaba a ser sincero.

—Cuando era adolescente fui bastante… —Se rascó una mejilla con la única mano que podía. El médico le había dicho que la otra estaría enyesada por varias semanas, sino eran meses.

—¿Bastante…?

—Problemático —completó, dándose cuenta que había dejado la frase a la mitad. Todavía trataba de hallar las razones que le impedían ser sincero.

—¿Eras un gamberro?

—No tan así, no es que fui un delincuente juvenil, pero sí era muy rebelde. Supongo que por eso me metí a policía… y porque el sueldo era bueno —dijo, y Masayoshi lo miró con la decepción pintándose en sus expresivos ojos, como si le dolieran sus vanas razones. Ese gesto le obligó a agregar con tedio—: Y para combatir el crimen, claro.

La sonrisa del chico fue lozana y radiante. Un superhéroe —le había dicho pocos días antes del accidente— no puede entablar amistad con alguien que no comparta sus ideales.

"¡Juntos combatiremos el crimen, Goto-san!". La idea de ser una especie de Robin era hilarante además de humillante.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te metiste a policía para reformarte?

—Porque necesitaba reglas —respondió, analizando por primera vez esa trascendental verdad.

Tan cliché y clásica que para Masayoshi la conversación perdía su encanto. No es que Goto le hubiera confesado que se había metido a policía porque su tío había muerto por culpa de unos ladrones. Esa historia sería más atractiva.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Te irás, tienes que trabajar? —Vio que el chico se incorporaba en la silla con una mirada decisiva, esa que le indicaba que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

—Masayoshi-kun —canturreó—, no te metas en problemas… que desde aquí no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

—Por eso mismo —exclamó con energía, llevándose una mano al pecho y parándose erguido—, porque Goto-san me ha ayudado mucho, ahora yo… —miró la expresión del hombre, muy recriminatoria, y silenció.

—¿Ahora tú…?

—Iré a comprar una revista para que Goto-san no se aburra —intentó irse, _escapar_ sería la palabra correcta, pero Goto se estiró en la cama y le tomó de la muñeca, jalando de ella. Sus huesos tronaron, resentidos por el accidente y el brusco movimiento.

—Un segundo.

—¿Q-Quieres algo más? —preguntó con fingida calma. No tenía idea de lo muy transparente que era o, más bien, Goto se había convertido en un experto a la hora de leerlo como a un libro abierto.

—Sí —respondió con dureza y el ceño fruncido—, que te desabroches la camisa.

—¡Goto-san! —gritó como si le hubiera pedido que hiciera alguna aberración. No le estaba pidiendo que arrojara la basura a la calle o que cruzara un semáforo en rojo. La expresión de Goto resumía su pensamiento "Te conocí desnudo ¿y te sonrojas porque te pido que te abras la camisa?".

—Hazlo.

—Pero…

—Si no tienes nada que ocultar, hazlo —intimó. Sabía que Masayoshi no daría el brazo a torcer, así que decidió encargarse él de la _penosa_ faena.

—¡Sí, tengo una identidad que ocultar! —El tono de su voz fue bajando a medida que Goto desabrochaba un nuevo botón; con dificultad, porque no era fácil desnudar al chico haciendo uso de una sola mano.

Tal como lo sospechó, tras la camisa estaba el traje. Y es que era muy evidente la cantidad de capas de ropa cubriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Cómo haría en verano para camuflarlo?

—Esto es… —tartamudeó sofocado.

—Masayoshi no vayas a combatir el crimen —ordenó, aunque fue en verdad un ruego—. De verdad, yo estaré aquí y no podré…

—No te preocupes por mí —le sonrió, volviendo a abrocharse la camisa antes de que una enfermera viera el traje—. Iré a comprarte una revista y volveré.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse. Goto pasó esas horas en completa soledad, con la televisión encendida. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía concentrarse en el canal de noticias. No pasaron muchas horas hasta que pudo ver a Masayoshi en acción a través de la pantalla.

Recordó por qué estaba allí: una persecución que pudo haber sido fatal, un semáforo en rojo y un auto atropellándolo. Se salvó de milagro, a costa de varios huesos rotos. Masayoshi había llegado corriendo a la guardia; no lloraba, pero parecía estar a punto de hacerlo. Se había acercado a la camilla para sostenerle la mano como si fuera un moribundo.

—_Son solo unos huesos rotos_ —le había dicho para consolarlo; pero Masayoshi lo miró con furia.

—_Si yo hubiera estado ahí… _—Y en ese momento se quebró—. _Lo lamento mucho, Goto-san, lo lamento… por mi culpa..._

—_Ey, no fue tu culpa, yo crucé de manera imprudente en medio de la persecución._

—_Por eso es mi culpa. Si yo hubiera estado ahí combatiendo el crimen, no te habría dejado cruzar el semáforo en rojo y ahora tú no estarías…_

El médico lo apartó para atender al convaleciente, lo último que le gritó Masayoshi, digno de un comic o de un manga _shonen_, fue un conmovedor "¡No volverá a pasar, Goto-san, no te dejaré solo nunca más!".

No había podido explicarle a su único amigo la impotencia que sintió en ese momento. Aunque algunos lo tildarían de exagerado: había "ayudado" a muchísimos ciudadanos, pero cuando Goto necesitó de él, _no estaba_. No estuvo _allí_ y eso le pesaría por siempre en su consciencia.

Goto palideció… por la pérdida de sangre y porque sabía que eso era prácticamente una sentencia de agonía saliendo de la boca de Masayoshi. Si antes era pesado, entonces eso significaba que el _asunto_ se volvería peor. De hecho así fue. Masayoshi había cancelado todas sus sesiones de fotos para quedarse a cuidarlo en el hospital y no se iba, salvo para bañarse. Habían hablado mucho en esas horas de aburrida espera a que las heridas cicatrizaran lo suficiente como para que el médico accediera a darle el alta.

—… _fue así que el enigmático Samurái Flamenco apareció en escena y evitó que el maleante cruzara la barrera baja. Se podría decir que le salvó la vida, casi a costa de la suya._

Goto se incorporó, primero sorprendido por descubrir al mismo ratero que él persiguió instantes previos a que el auto lo pasara por encima; segundo por la preocupación subsecuente de la acción de Masayoshi. Le había salvado la vida a un maleante, poniendo en riesgo la suya. Tan típico e insensato de él.

Se puso de pie cuando la nota terminó y la enfermera se acercó corriendo para acostarlo.

—N-Necesito un teléfono… un teléfono.

Tardó en convencer a la enfermera, pero pudo salir al pasillo para hacer una llamada telefónica. _Nada_, no se sabía nada de Samurái Flamenco, el maleante le había dado un puntazo en el estómago, pero él se había ido antes de que la ambulancia llegara. Seguro que para mantener su identidad oculta.

"Ese imbécil".

Recién por la noche tuvo novedades de él, cuando el mismo Masayoshi se apareció por la sala del hospital. Un poco encorvado, tratando de disfrazar la herida y el dolor.

—¿Me viste en la televisión? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mueca que se esfumó cuando voló hacia su cara la revista que Goto tenía a un lado. Era lo más contundente y cercano que tenía para lanzarle por la cabeza.

—¡Estás demente! ¡Pudo haberte matado!

Goto tomó aire, tratando de serenarse. Supo que siempre sería así con Masayoshi, debería acostumbrarse, pero no lo lograba. Notó en la penumbra que el chico se sentaba en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

—Es la primera vez que me hieren con un arma blanca —murmuró consiguiendo que Goto lo mirase—, tuve mucho miedo, pensé que moriría; pero el médico dijo que no era nada. Solo me hicieron unos puntos.

—Hoy son unos puntos, mañana te pegan un tiro en la cabeza y…

—Pensé mucho en eso, en que… —tragó saliva, perdiendo la mirada— este es un trabajo muy riesgoso.

Goto fijó los ojos en el semblante abrumado del chico, acaso ¿iba a desistir? ¿En verdad Masayoshi iba a claudicar en sus absurdas ideas de convertirse en el superhéroe de la ciudad? ¡Milagro!

—Es por eso que tomé la decisión de…

—¿De…? —instó con esperanzas.

—De tomar clases particulares de defensa personal, me va a ayudar a…

—¡Ayudar una mierda! —gruñó, tratando de hallar su centro. No sabía si estar encerrado lo ponía así de sensible, pero por lo general no hacía más que poner los ojos en blanco con las excentricidades del chico— Pueden matarte, Masayoshi.

—A ti también, eres un policía —le recriminó, esperando que al menos él lo entendiera—. Alguien tiene que asumir el riesgo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionó, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Con tu consciencia, ¿te sientes mejor? —señaló la televisión encendida y silenciada, allí pasaban de nuevo la nota del maleante siendo apresado por la policía.

—Nunca podré pagar mi error.

—No dramatices —suplicó al borde de un ataque de risa. Masayoshi le hablaba con tanta seriedad que a veces le asustaba— ¿Sabes? —Fue con la cabeza con lo que señaló la pantalla.

—¿Qué?

—Eso sí es arroz con curry.

Masayoshi sonrió, satisfecho de haber tenido un pequeño logro más en su utópica vida. Goto, resignado, negó con la cabeza. Ese chico era todo un caso y no tenía salvación.

—Cuando era más joven robaba sin necesidad. También cometí muchos vandalismos menores, como prender fuego o romper vidrios —habló con naturalidad, pero de golpe sintió como si se estuviera confesando ante un juez o un cura católico.

La mirada de Masayoshi se encrudeció un poco y eso le dolió. Una parte de él no quería perder la amistad de ese loco suelto, honesto y generoso. Un héroe anónimo que no buscaba reconocimiento, dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por lo más intrascendente y que miraba el mundo de manera muy diferente a la gran mayoría. Lo que muchos llamarían "un idiota".

—Mataría por fumar un cigarrillo —Su murmullo desatinado endureció aun más las facciones del chico.

—Deberías dejar de fumar, es malo para tu salud.

**(…)**

Qué ironía que un mes después fuera Masayoshi quien terminase en el hospital.

Goto ya estaba de servicio, aunque con tareas administrativas. Tenía la licencia, pero prefería trabajar en lugar de quedarse en casa viendo porno o extrañando a su novia.

Ishihara tuvo la amabilidad de contactarlo por teléfono, pidiéndole disculpas por el atrevimiento de llamarlo y explicándole que había conseguido el número por la agenda personal de su representado. Había supuesto con certeza que le interesaría saber que Masayoshi estaba internado… _en terapia intensiva._

—¿Cómo… qué pasó?

—_Cruzó un semáforo en rojo y un taxista que llevaba a una mujer parturienta lo embistió a alta velocidad._

No, era imposible. El Masayoshi que él conocía era incapaz de tirar una envoltura de caramelo en la calle o de cruzar un semáforo en rojo. Debía tratarse de otro chico, o quizás la representante había interpretado mal el accidente.

No pudo preguntárselo al mismo Masayoshi por varias semanas, al menos hasta que despertó. Tenía la cara tan hinchada que no podría trabajar como modelo por unos cuantos meses. Lo primero que hizo Goto fue preguntarle qué pasó, porque aunque todos insistían en la versión del semáforo en rojo, él conocía muy bien a Samurái Flamenco.

—Crucé el semáforo en rojo, Goto-san. Me lo merecía.

—¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño, le molestaba esa manera de pensar: Causa y efecto. No creyó en el karma hasta conocerlo a él.

—Una señora iba más adelante, llevaba de la mano a una niña —explicó, quitándose el respirador para no sentirse como Darth Vader—, iba hablando por teléfono y no se dio cuenta que el semáforo había cambiado de verde a rojo. Continuó caminando y la niña iba del lado en el sentido en el que van los coches. Fue un segundo…

—No te lo quites —Le colocó la máscara al ver que le costaba respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Vi el taxi que venía agitando un pañuelo blanco por la ventanilla, yo sabía que no se iba a detener y la niña estaba…

—Pudiste haberle gritado.

—Sí, pero fue un segundo —reiteró pesaroso—, no pude pensar en algo mejor.

—Cruzaste con el semáforo en rojo para… —completó, sin concluir la idea.

—Sí. Me interpuse en el camino del auto para obligarle a frenar.

Goto lanzó una carcajada. Es que aquello de un peatón chocando a un auto era más bien gracioso, antes que bizarro.

—Lo siento, no es que me esté riendo de la situación, pero —negó con la cabeza, feliz de tenerlo vivo—, ¡solo tú podrías chocar a un coche!

—Crucé en rojo y por eso estoy aquí… los médicos dicen que tardaré en recuperarme.

—Pero le salvaste la vida a una niña.

—Quizás no —confesó sin tapujos, no le dolía reconocerlo—, tal vez el taxista hubiera frenado de todos modos, o la madre hubiera jalado de su mano, pero en ese momento no tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar.

—Era actuar o actuar.

—Lamento haber frenado el coche y que la mujer embarazada se viera afectada —No sabía qué había ocurrido con ella; solo esperaba que no hubiera dado a luz a mitad de camino por su culpa.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¿De haber cruzado en rojo?

—De todo, Masayoshi… de lo que hiciste.

—No sé —reveló agobiado, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba llegar a nada en concreto.

Goto le puso una mano en la cabeza para sacudirle el pelo en son de amistad. Después arrimó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó para hacerle compañía. El suspiro que lanzó fue de absoluta satisfacción; pues al menos por un tiempo muy largo Masayoshi no podría meterse en problemas.

—No fue tan malo cruzar ese semáforo en rojo. ¿Has visto? Algunas veces una mala acción puede convertirse en una buena acción. Y viceversa. Todo depende del cristal por el que se lo mire o… en este caso, de las intenciones de las personas.

—Pero perjudiqué a la mamá que iba en el taxi.

Goto lo miró conmovido por ese conflicto de principios.

—Pero eres el héroe de esa niña. A mí me pasó eso —reflexionó— crucé el semáforo en rojo porque quería detener al ladrón para que no volviera a robar carteras. No solo no lo conseguí, sino que además provoqué un accidente.

—Pero tú también tuviste una buena intención.

—Que no tuvo sus frutos. Si el maleante hubiera sido apresado en ese momento, quizás sí hubiera valido la pena; pero uno no sabe el resultado de sus acciones hasta el final, hasta que ocurren, por eso es muy difícil a veces tomar una decisión. Cuando eres policía te encuentras en esas encrucijadas muchas veces. Y muchas veces, también, eso marca la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—Lo siento, lamento haberte reprochado lo que hiciste. Igual no quiero que cruces semáforos en rojo, así sea para perseguir a maleantes.

—Vale… y tú podrías quebrar las normas de vez en cuando. Te hará bien.

—Es feo que un policía diga eso —reprochó consiguiendo que Goto riese con ganas.

—Cuando salgas de aquí iremos a tomar una cerveza.

—Sigo teniendo diecinueve años, Goto-san.

—En mi casa —aclaró, sabía que no le servirían alcohol en un bar—. Prometo que no te llevaré preso.

—Eso está mal. _Muy_ mal —recriminó y Goto sonrió con travesura. Ya verían quien de los dos ganaba esa nueva contienda.

El mundo necesitaba de más idiotas como él, sin dudas sería un lugar mejor. Solo esperaba que _su_ Masayoshi pudiera ver lo imprescindible que se estaba volviendo para él. Le ayudaba a ser mejor persona y a tener un poco de esperanza en la humanidad.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Inspirado en una historia real, solo que en el taxi no había ninguna mujer embarazada y que no terminé en terapia intensiva, solo cojeé un poco por unos cuantos minutos X´D (la estupidez solo se cura con la muerte)**

** No iba a subirlo ahora porque... recién le di unas pinceladas y me gusta dejar pasar el tiempo para pescar mejor los errores, pero como dudo que alguien lo lea XD Los subo y en unos días lo estaré corrigiendo.  
**

**EDIT:** Listo, ya lo volví a releer y modifiqué algunas oraciones, si ven errores, sería genial que me lo digan porque, en palabras de Yageni, es feo que se rían de la desgracia ajena XD

* * *

19 de octubre de 2013

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
